


At Odds

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: Based off of the 2x18 promo.  Maggie and Kara bump heads in regards to Alex.





	At Odds

Maggie said angrily "You never look before you leap!"

Kara threw up her hands in exasperation and said "That's because I can fly!"

Maggie shook her head and blew out a frustrated breath. She replied in a low cold tone. "That's right Kara you can. But she can't."

Kara whipped her head around and made eye contact with Maggie. Tears began to build in the Kryptonian's eyes. 

"Don't you get that she puts you first above everything else? Above her self? Jesus Kara she'd stand in front of a sniper for you and you're the one who's bulletproof. She'd jump off a high rise to save you and you're the one who can fly." She punctuated her statements with an angry pointed finger. 

Kara's throat tightened. She looked down at the ground and turned her back. Subconsciously trying to shield herself from the verbal onslaught. But Maggie didn't stop. 

"She'd. She'd follow you anywhere and she'd fight anyone to keep you safe. It's what she's been doing her whole life! It's the only thing she's known." 

Maggie's voice cracked slightly and raised. "Jesus she tried to break up with me once because she thought that you went missing because she was happy! Who does that?!" She raised her hands in a frustrated shrug. 

Maggie took a shuddering breath. 

"I get it you're her sister, you'll always be number one to her. But Kara I love her."

Kara whipped around and looked at the Detective. Her lip trembled slightly at the bold but steadfast declaration. 

"She's number one to me. Kara the same way she protects you I'm gonna protect her whether you like it or not. Alex is missing. So I'm leaving and I don't care about protocols and I don't care about DEO rules I'm going to find her and bring her home. I'll rip a hole in the world to find her if I have to. Even if it kills me."

Maggie shrugged on her leather jacket and grabbed her motorcycle helmet. She paused just as she was about to walk out the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Kara and threw out one parting remark before slamming it shut. 

"Like she would for you."


End file.
